First Day of School
by Chelse16
Summary: Tony's first day of school and how he meets Pepper. One Shot. Songfic. Pepperony


**This is my fault story. Please write any suggestions you have. I hope like it. **

**P.S. Lyrics from Paramore Playing God**

"Oh, come on. School isn't that bad" Rhodey said as his lightly punch Tony's shoulder.

"Ugh. I don't need to go to school. Can't we just skip?" Tony begged.

"Ha, so my mom can kill us. No thanks."

Tony sighed. He was a boy genius. He didn't need school. He probably was smarter than all the teachers combined. But his father put in his will that Tony must attend school until he is old enough to take over the company.

Rhodey showed Tony around the school.

"The roof is up through there" Rhodey said point at a small stair case. "Right now you have free period so you go on ahead and I'll pick you up for next period." Rhodey said as he walked away.

"Wait! You're leaving me!" Tony yelled to his who was at the end of the hallway already.

"Dont worry, just go! There's someone you show meet!" Rhodey yelled with a smirk on his face and disappeared as he turn the corner.

"Huh?! Who?!" Tony yelled but there was response.

_Ugh_. Tony hated not knowing stuff. He looked at the stair case. _Wonder who he was talking about. _Tony started to go the stair when he hear something. _A guitar? _When he reached the door he hear someone singing.

**Can't make my own decisions or make any with precision  
Well, maybe you should tie me up so I don't go where you don't want me  
You say that I've been changing, that I'm not just simply aging  
Yeah, how could that be logical?  
Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat**

Wo-o-o-ho-oh

Tony out the door and saw the source of the music. A girl with bright red wavy hair going all the way down her back. She siting in a corner infront of Tony with her eyes closed as she continued to play the guitar and sing.

**You don't have to believe me  
But the way I, way I see it  
Next time you point a finger  
I might have to bend it back  
Or break it, break it off  
Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror**

If God's the game that you're playing

**Well, we must get more acquainted  
Because it has to be so lonely... to be the only one who's holy  
It's just my humble opinion, but it's one that I believe in  
You don't deserve a point of view, if the only thing you see is you**

Wo-o-o-ho-oh

_She's amazing. _Tony thought as he walked closer to her. _I never someone heard someone sing that good before. She looks so...Beautiful._

Then the girl stopped singing and looked up. Stood up so fast the she slipped on her bag. Tony caught her just in time. Tony was holding her around her waist and her arms were on his arms. He stared at her big blue eyes. _Wow. _They were even lighter then his own.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked as he let her go still looking into her eyes.

"Yea. Thanks" She said blushing a little.

"Sorry..um...I didn't mean to scare you" Tony said blushing a little bit, too.

She smiled. Tony felt his heart flip which one is kind of impossible because didn't exactly have one."It's ok. Its my fault for not watching were I was going and leaving my bag there. Anyways I'm Pepper."

"Tony" Tony smiled. _She talks fast. _But he didn't mind.

"I know. Rhodey told me you were coming today." Pepper said as she sat back down next to her guitar.

"Rhodey?" Tony asked as him sat down next to her. She smelled like stawberries.

"Yea, me and Rhodey were friends since like third grade. He saved me from eating Meatloaf surprise. Ugh I still have nightmares about it." Pepper made a face as she remembered the brown glob.

Tony laughed at the face she made. _Wow, I haven't laugh since...you know._

"Whats so funny?" asked Rhodey as he walked through the door.

"Hey Rhodey. I was telling Tony about how you saved my life. Why didn't you tell me he was coming now? Wait, is it third period already. Got to go" Pepper said as grabbed her bag and guitar and run to the door. "See you later guys!"

Rhodey looked at Tony who was still looking the door. "So...?"

"What?" Tony asked as he looked at Rhodey.

"You like her."

"What...No." Tony blush.

Rhodey laugh at his friend. "Lets go we have math next."

Tony followed his friend. _Pepper. _He smiled. Maybe_ school wont be that bad._


End file.
